


i've come down with something

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino plays a video game, and Ohno plays Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've come down with something

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim because OHMIYA, come on. ♥ Unbeta'd, so please forgive any labyrinthine sentences or superfluous prepositions. Title from "The Captain" by Guster.

When Ohno wakes up from his nap, Nino is on the couch with him, perched close to the edge and hunched over a video game controller. The volume on the TV is high enough that Ohno can recognize, even before he looks at the screen, the familiar sounds of Nino exploring a dungeon, battling zombies and venomous spiders as he goes.

It's dark outside, but when Ohno starts moving around, Nino says without looking away from the screen, "Good morning, Leader."

Ohno notices now that Nino's hair is a little damp, and he recalls a vague memory of waking briefly to the sound of the shower turning on. He hums in response and scoots closer until his stomach is pressed against Nino's back. Nino is wearing a thin T-shirt and worn fleece sweatpants, and he smells clean, like soap and freshly laundered clothes and _Nino_. Ohno curls his body around Nino's and lets his wandering fingers dance over Nino's leg, his knee, his elbow where it rests on his thigh and then higher up along his arm and all the way to his shoulder. Nino jerks as if to shoo him away, but Ohno isn't bothered or fooled. He slips his hand under Nino's arm, around to his stomach, then lower so he can sneak up under Nino's shirt, to the bare skin of his belly. He tickles along Nino's torso until Nino leans away from him with a wordless grunt, and then he lays his palm flat against Nino's stomach and doesn't move, just feels the rhythmic in-and-out motions of Nino's breathing.

Ohno shifts his hips, and his hand drifts up to Nino's nipple.

"Oh-chan," Nino warns, still not turning away from the TV. Ohno ignores him, continuing to rub his fingertips over Nino's nipple until he feels it perk up, and then he pinches it between his thumb and forefinger. Nino's face stays blank, as if he's completely focused on killing the zombie on the TV screen, but he inhales on an off beat: a tiny, restrained gasp. He keeps playing, and so does Ohno, wholly entertained with watching Nino's face and listening to the way his breath falters now and again.

When Ohno works his hand under the waistband of Nino's sweats, Nino is already starting to get hard. Ohno grasps his cock and holds it, just feeling it, its softness and warmth and the growing weight of it. He keeps his thumb hooked around it as his fingers drift down to cup Nino's balls, and he gives the whole package a gentle squeeze. Beneath Ohno's arm, the muscles of Nino's legs tighten almost imperceptibly. On the screen, his character keeps traveling through the monster-filled dungeon. Ohno circles his fingers around Nino's cock and begins moving, stroking leisurely and feeling it harden in his hand.

After a few minutes he stops, and stretches for a bit on the couch, and uncurls himself from around Nino so he can get up and meander into the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water and sips it as he leans against the counter and stares at the wall. Now that he's not with Nino, he feels a little cold. He takes the glass with him into the bedroom, where he slips into a hoodie and grabs the top blanket from the bed. He starts for the living room, then turns back to fetch the glass he left sitting on the nightstand. He brings everything back into the living room and drapes the blanket over one end of the couch, sets the glass on the floor, and settles onto his knees in front of Nino.

"M'trying to find the monster spawner," Nino says.

"Mm-hmm," Ohno replies.

Ohno has to direct Nino's body, has to push him back against the couch cushions and pull his legs open, but Nino cooperates, helpfully lifting his hips so that Ohno can get the sweats and his boxers down around his thighs. His erection has wilted down to half-mast in Ohno's absence, but it gives a twitch of renewed interest as soon as Ohno gets his mouth on it.

Nino's cock tastes clean, like the rest of him, and like the earthy scent of his arousal. From the noises of the TV, it sounds like the monster spawner comes and goes, and Nino continues through the dungeon undefeated. When Ohno's jaw needs a break, he rests his head on Nino's warm thigh and jerks Nino off with his hand, his grip firm but pace unhurried. He closes his eyes and listens as Nino leaves the dungeon to go home for supplies. When he opens his eyes again, there's precome pearled at the tip of Nino's cock, like a little opalescent bead. "Cute," Ohno murmurs.

Nino makes a questioning noise. Ohno doesn't respond, already distracted with lifting his head to lick away the bead and take Nino back into his mouth. Nino doesn't ask again.

When Nino's body starts to tense up, Ohno goes faster, and then faster still, until Nino comes, trembling for just a moment and silent the whole way through, with his character standing once again at the entrance of the dungeon.

Ohno pulls away, careful not to let anything spill, and swallows. He kisses the tip of Nino's softening cock and glances up just in time to see Nino's mouth quirk in a smile, the same way it has every other time Ohno has done that.

Ohno finishes his glass of water and takes it back to the kitchen to set it in the sink, and when he comes back to the living room, Nino has already moved back to the edge of the couch. His sweats are back in place like nothing ever happened, but his cheeks are a bit rosy. Ohno curls around him again and drapes the blanket over both of them.

When he wakes up a few hours later, Nino is still playing his game, but now there's a plate of chahan on the floor, right where the fragrant steam can float up to Ohno's nose.

"Your stomach was grumbling in your sleep, old man," Nino says, still not looking away from the screen.

Ohno turns onto his stomach and eats like that, pressed up against Nino on the couch. The rice is cooked perfectly, and it warms him right down to his toes.


End file.
